Rose & Scorpius
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Rose Weasley. Mon propre fils était amoureux de la fille de Weasmoche et Granger. Une nouvelle fois, je songeais à mon fils, à son amour pour la fille Weasley et, pour la première fois je souris. Et, malgré tout ce qui les opposait, il aimait. Et j'en étais fier. Fier et heureux. Car, il m'avait fallu beaucoup trop de temps pour aimer et être aimé.


_Bonjour à tous cher lecteurs. Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours dont je ne connais pas encore le résultat. Je vous le livre tel quel en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_**Rose & Scorpius.**_

Rose Weasley. Mon propre fils était amoureux de la fille de Weasmoche et Granger. Je poussais un soupir en me regardant dans la glace. Inspectant pour la énième fois ma tenue dépourvue de tous défaut.

Bien sûr, je ne haïssais plus Weasley et, j'avais appris que Granger était une sorcière particulièrement brillante. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que mon fils trouvait à leur fille. Mon père était mort un an après la bataille finale, je m'étais alors trouvé seul. Seul avec ma mère. Considérée comme une traitresse par les pro-voldemort, elle n'était pas plus acceptée par ceux qui soutenaient le héros national.

Lors des procès qui avaient suivis la bataille finale, Saint Potter avait révélé le rôle joué par Narcissa dans son combat contre le mage noir. Sans son geste, il serait très certainement mort mais, les personnes le soutenant ne l'avait pas pardonnée. Ils lui reprochaient des choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas prise, ils lui avaient reprochés d'avoir épousé Lucius Malefoy. Et de m'avoir enfanté. Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Mangemort, fils de Mangemort, considéré comme le pire des hommes par tous les sorciers et sorcières. Du moins, je l'étais à l'époque. Etonnamment, durant cette période, je me considérais moi-même comme un monstre. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Après tout, je n'avais fait qu'écouter et obéir à mon père. Et quand on le connaissait, on comprenait pour quelle raisons. Enfant pourris gâtés, c'est ce que les gens pensaient de moi. Et je ne démentais pas, conscient que j'avais été un enfant trop gâté, un enfant-roi comme le disait une expression moldue.

Puis un jour, las d'être présentés comme des monstres qui avaient adhérés par conviction à la cause du mage-serpent, mes meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ont parlé de leur enfance. Ils ont accepté de se soumettre au Véritasérum, n'omettant rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Les Doloris pour leur apprendre à être plus fort, les maltraitances physiques et morales. J'ai longuement hésité à parler et quand je l'ai fait, je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi mais pour ma mère. Pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi sans que je le sache et sans que je le comprenne.

Elle était morte l'année précédente, la guerre était finie depuis quatre ans déjà. Et je suis sortie de l'ombre. Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire plaindre, je n'ai pas voulu que l'on me prenne en pitié. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me plaigne, ni même me justifier. J'avais juste besoin que les gens comprennent, qu'ils comprennent les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à agir comme je l'ai fait. Alors j'ai parlé, commençant par le mariage arrangé de mes parents, l'histoire de ma naissance. Et celle de mon enfance. Aujourd'hui encore, je préférais éviter d'y penser. Celle de mon entrée à Poudlard, les raisons de mon attitude envers le Survivant et ses amis. Mon père m'avait mis en tête que le héros du monde sorcier avait eue droit à tout ce dont j'avais été privé. Une enfance heureuse, élevé sur un piédestal par sa famille pour avoir vaincu celui que mon père considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Que pouvais-je faire ? Moi, un enfant maltraité et endoctriné. Moi qui ne savais rien des idées et des pratiques de Mage noir. De cet homme-serpent qui m'a piégé en menaçant de tuer mes parents. De tuer ma mère, cette femme qui, lorsque mon père était absent me traitait avec douceur et amour. Alors j'ai exécuté les ordres. J'aurais pu m'y opposer, refuser. Mais j'aurais alors condamné ma famille. Et perdu la vie. A cet instant, Astoria entra dans la chambre, posant sa tête sur mon épaule en poussant un profond soupir. Je lui souris à travers le reflet du miroir, tentant de paraître aussi heureux que je devais l'être. Mais la perspective d'un repas avec Granger, Weasmoche, Saint Potter et son admiratrice de toujours ne m'enchantait guère. Elle dû le voir car elle fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole de sa voix douce et posée.

-Que se passe-t-il n'es-tu pas heureux pour ton fils ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais… nous nous sommes détestés pendant toute notre scolarité. Je vois mal Granger que j'ai traité de la plus infâme des insultes me recevoir avec joie chez elle.

-Elle le fera pour sa fille. Tout comme tu surmontera sept ans de haine pour ton fils. Il n'y a que peu de choses que nous ne ferions pas pour nos enfants.

Je me retournais et lui faisais un véritable sourire cette fois-ci, me penchant légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle m'accorda le plus beau de tous ses sourires et je me sentis bien. Il n'y a qu'elle qui me faisait me sentir aussi bien, aussi… à ma place. Elle me donnait une raison d'être et de vivre. Effaçant par sa simple présence toutes les années de souffrances que j'avais traversées. Ensembles, nous descendîmes dans le salon, rejoignant notre fils, impatient. Il me ressemblait tellement. Mais il avait ce côté décalé et « incorrect » qui me plaisait tant chez sa mère.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement trop long, coiffés avec style. Ses yeux gris, fierté de la famille Malefoy jetaient des regards chaleureux que les miens ne réservaient qu'à ma famille. Il s'était habillé à la moldue. Un jean, des converses noires et un tee-shirt moulant qui mettait sa musculature en valeur. Il avait toute la beauté d'un Malefoy mêlé à ce je ne sais trop quoi d'Astoria. J'avais moi-même fait l'effort de me vêtir d'un costume moldu. Astoria était radieuse dans sa robe de soirée. J'attrapais le bouquet de fleur et nous partîmes pour la demeure des Weasley. Potter, sa femme et les enfants des quatre amis seraient là. Je n'étais pas parvenu à déterminer si, c'était pour assurer la sécurité de Granger et Weasmoche ou, pour me mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

Je sonnais à la porte, n'attendant que quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Granger et la fille Weasley. Je fus surpris de les voir me sourire mais encore plus de leur répondre spontanément. Ces deux femmes dégageaient la joie, le bonheur et la vie. Elles s'effacèrent pour nous laisser entrer et, je ne trouvais de mauvaise grâce chez aucun des deux hommes qui me serra la main. J'étais étonné de me sentir aussi bien dans ce lieu, ma femme parlait avec Hermione et Ginny. Et moi, je restais avec Harry et Ron. Alors, un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Nos enfants parlaient ensembles alors que Rose et Scorpius demeuraient enlacés.

J'étais surpris par cette enfant. Elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Et j'imaginais parfaitement les professeurs de Poudlard s'en réjouir. Elle avait des yeux bleus pâles, fascinants. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parcourus de mèches rousses, soulignant bien le caractère enflammé qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents. Nous ne disions rien, gêné par toutes ces années de haines. Alors, je décidais de briser le silence.

-Je suis désolé. Pour toutes ces années. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas les effacer. Mais, nous pourrions au moins essayer. (Je me retournais brièvement vers mon fils qui embrassait Rose). Pour nos enfants.

Harry acquiesça lentement, observant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Et c'est là que je compris. S'il était là, ce n'était pas pour protéger Ron de moi mais plutôt l'inverse. Il y avait dans les yeux du rouquin une lueur de rancune trop forte à mon goût et je déglutis, m'apprêtant à encaisser les coups. Comme lorsque mon père perdait la raison. Finalement, il jeta un regard à sa fille, soupirant bruyamment de baisser la tête. Un regard à sa femme plus tard, il plongeait son regard dans le mien.

-Pour nos enfants. Mais n'espère pas que nous devenions amis.

J'avais remarqué les femmes qui se rapprochaient de nous, le regard anxieux des enfants qui n'en étaient déjà plus. Rose et Scorpius s'apprêtaient à intervenir. Scorpius pour me calmer et Rose pour adoucir son père. Alors, mon sourire se fendit d'un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire que je n'adressais pas à ma femme, ma mère ou mon fils. Je tendis la main devant moi et, comme j'aurai dû le faire à notre première rencontre, j'articulais :

-Drago Malefoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Harry fut le premier à répondre à mon geste, bientôt imité par son meilleur ami. A cet instant, et alors que nos femmes et nos enfants semblaient être témoins d'un miracle, je su que sans devenir un ami, je pourrais tolérer et être toléré par eux. Ginny fut la première à réagir, elle se glissa entre nous trois, s'éloignant de quelques pas avec son époux. Après une courte discussion, celui-ci eut droit à un rapide baiser. A son sourire et à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard je su qu'elle était pour lui ce qu'Astoria était pour moi. Sa Vie. Tout comme Granger était celle de Ron. Mon fils me lança un regard brillant de bonheur et de fierté. Et ma femme… Ma femme me donna elle aussi un rapide baiser.

Et je pouvais voir dans son regard ce que j'avais toujours voulu voir. De la fierté. La fierté d'être ma femme. Elle était fière d'être ma vie. Tout s'était passé à merveille et j'étais enfin de retour chez moi. Astoria dormais profondément et je réfléchissais. A ma vie passée et à mon avenir. J'étais étonné autant par la réaction de Potter et de Weasley que par celle de leurs épouses et enfants. Je n'étais pas « désiré » dans cette maison mais pas non plus rejeté. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis ce 2 Mai où le Survivant avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Ou plutôt, le gamin arrogant et emplit de haine et de préjugés que j'étais à l'époque ne se reconnaissait pas en l'homme que j'étais devenu. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître j'étais désormais un défenseur des hybrides. J'avais mis au point de nombreuses potions pour le bien commun. Je donnais la plus grande partie de mes revenus à Sainte Mangouste. De l'égoïste que j'étais enfant, été né un homme généreux. Je ne savais pas si on pouvait me qualifier de « bon » après tout, pendant la guerre j'avais été une pourriture. Je n'y prenais pas plaisir et ne faisais pas de zèle mais mes paroles, à l'instar de mes actes, n'étaient pas reluisante. Je pouvais bien sûr dire que mon père m'avait poussé à être ainsi. Mais, si j'avais réfléchit, si j'avais écouté ma mère. Jamais je n'aurais été un Mangemort.

Je ne serais sans doute pas devenu ami avec Potter et sa bande mais je ne serais pas non plus détesté par la majorité de la population sorcière. Je crois que celui qui ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter avec moi était Neville Londubat. Pendant toute notre scolarité je lui avais pourri la vie à défaut de pouvoir pourrir celle de Saint Potter. Je me souviens du statut dont je bénéficiais chez les Serpentard. J'étais leur prince mais par crainte, non par mérite. Mon père les avait soit achetés soit menacés alors, ils me suivaient. Alors, adulte et libéré de tous ceux qui voulaient faire de moi ce que je n'étais pas, j'avais longuement étudié le Doloris. Nombreux furent mes détracteurs, ils pensaient que je voulais mettre au point un sortilège bien pire. Mais je leur clouais le bec en créant une potion destinée à soigner les personnes touchées par ce maléfice. Et les Londubat avaient été guéri. Bien sûr jamais leur fils n'avait réussi à me remercier, et ses parents n'avaient pas pu le comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que tout leur soit expliqué. Alors, même les personnes que j'avais guéries se méfièrent de moi.

Personne ne semblait vouloir me faire confiance. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que la guerre été terminée depuis plus de vingt ans, personne n'était capable de dire qui et ce que j'étais. Personne sauf Astoria. Je dois l'avouer, c'est elle qui a changé ma vie. Sans elle je serais resté ce gamin pourri et égoïste. Mauvais. Une nouvelle fois, je songeais à mon fils, à son amour pour la fille Weasley et, pour la première fois je souris. Il avait eu ce que je n'avais pas eu. Et, malgré tout ce qui les opposait, il aimait. Et j'en étais fier. Fier et heureux. Car, il m'avait fallu beaucoup trop de temps pour aimer et être aimé.


End file.
